


Hollow

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: Tekst pierwotnie był tłumaczony przez wspaniałą akken (i publikowany na snarry.hekko), jednak od prawie trzech lat nie pojawiła się aktualizacja, dlatego zdecydowałam się zająć tekstem na własną rękę, pragnąc, by pojawił się w całości po Polsku. W przeciwieństwie do pierwotnej tłumaczki postanowiłam pozostawić tytuł w oryginale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Hollow"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867426) by Aucta Sinistra [archived by [ISF_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISF_Archivist/pseuds/ISF_Archivist)]. 



Harry pochylał się nad biurkiem, starając się nadać sens słowom, które czytał kilkanaście razy w ciągu ostatniej godziny. Od czasu do czasu podnosił kubek z herbatą, tylko po to, by odstawić go znowu z niezadowoleniem, kiedy zimny, gorzki napój dotykał jego ust. Wiedział, że potrzebował przerwy i powinien zaparzyć kolejny dzbanek, ale jakaś potworna siła zmuszała go, by nie podnosił się z krzesła, dopóki leżąca przed nim strona nie nabierze więcej sensu. 

Przewrócił stronę i zaklął; był coraz bliższy sięgnięcia po Ognistą Whisky zamiast herbatę. 

Na zewnątrz wiało, a umysł Harry’ego zalewał ciągły, niski pomruk, który co jakiś czas wzmagał się i przeradzał w wycie, które unosiło mu włoski na karku, chociaż nie wiedział czemu. Dom w Dolinie Godryka był bezpieczny. Lepiej późno niż wcale może i nie znaczyło dużo, ale w tej chwili dawało chociaż jakąś pociechę. 

Harry podniósł pióro i podkreślił fragment, rysując niechlujny znak zapytania na marginesie. Hermiona była przerażona, gdy zobaczył sposób, w jaki sposób obchodził się z książkami, ale dla Harry'ego były tylko narzędziami, a nie relikwiami, które należało czcić. Nie obchodziło go, co się z nimi dzieje, póki były dla niego użyteczne. 

Nie żeby ostatnio nabyte księgi jakoś szczególnie mu się przydały, ale to w sumie nie ich wina. Po trzech miesiącach spędzonych w zamknięciu zdał sobie sprawę z braków w swojej edukacji, jeśli chodziło o Czarną Magię. Możliwe, że winę za to ponosił on sam, a nie Hogwart, jak chciałby myśleć. Zapewne Hermiona byłaby w stanie zrozumieć cały ten bełkot o geomancji.   
— Rok — przypomniał sobie. Rok próby ogarnięcia tego samemu, nim wróci do szkoły bądź na poszukiwanie ekspertów. Dał sobie rok w samotności, nawet jeśli miała to być dość nędzna nagroda dla bohatera czarodziejskiego świata za dwukrotne uwolnienie go od Voldemorta. 

Odkrycie skupienia mocy pod domem, w którym zginęli jego rodzice, było szczęśliwym przypadkiem, a Harry jak zwykle zmienił łut szczęścia w cel. Przypominał to sobie ilekroć późną nocą, zdecydowanie zbyt często, sięgał po butelkę z Ognistą Whisky. Przypominał sobie, że ma cel i to całkiem dobry. 

Gdyby tylko udało mu się to rozwikłać, znaleźć tę właściwą drogę w krętym labiryncie możliwości, które zdawały się na wyciągnięcie ręki, odkąd powrócił do domu rodziców. 

Podniósł filiżankę po czym odstawił ją z pomrukiem niezadowolenia. 

— Wielki Harry Potterze, potrafiłeś ocalić świat, ale nie jesteś w stanie zrozumieć kilku słów?

Po chwili zaczął zastanawiać się, czy w ogóle tego dokonał. 

 

* * *

— Szkoda, że odchodzisz — powiedział Kingsley Shacklebolt. — Jesteś cholernie dobrym aurorem. — Harry starał nie wzdrygnąć się na te słowa. — No cóż, dzięki tobie  najgorsza robota i tak już za nami — dodał. — Nie mam ci za złe, że nie chcesz sprzątać brudów. 

Harry zacisnął zęby, żeby ostro nie zaprzeczyć, ale ostatecznie i tak nie miało większego znaczenia, co myśleli ludzie. 

— Co zamierzasz teraz robić? — zapytała Hermiona, zmartwiona, ponieważ znała go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że był nieszczęśliwy. 

— Coś niezwiązanego z zabijaniem ludzi — powiedział, nie zamierzając dłużej się tłumaczyć. 

* * *

Piosenka skończyła się, wyrywając Harry’ego z zamyślenia. Cieszył się, ilekroć coś rozpraszało go na tyle, by choć przez chwilę zapomniał o własnej nieudolności. 

Wstał, po czym puścił starą płytę od nowa. Jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które uchowały się w tym zniszczonym domu, była nieduża, ciężka walizka z winylami, którą znalazł pod schodami. Nie był pewien, które z jego rodziców było wielbicielem śpiewów gregoriańskich, a fakt, że nigdy już się tego nie dowie sprawiało, że narastała w nim złość i dystans od świata. 

Na jego ustach pojawił się kwaśny półuśmiech. Miał coraz dłuższą listę rzeczy, o których decydował się nie myśleć.

Spojrzał w kierunku pustego gabinetu. W tej chwili w podobnej odległości znajdowały się od niego zarówno filiżanka z zimną już herbatą oraz barek, w którym trzymał Ognistą Whisky. Od przeszło miesiąca uważniej przyglądał się sytuacjom, w których sięgał po alkohol. Bez względu na opinię niektórych z jego nauczycieli, był stosunkowo zdyscyplinowany. 

Kiedy o tym myślał, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie powinien skorzystać z myślodsiewni Dumbledore’a, jednak po chwili odepchnął od siebie ten pomysł; nie zamierzał przyznawać się do porażki. 

Westchnął, siadając na krześle, po czym odsunął od siebie filiżankę i sięgnął po pióro.  

Silny poryw wiatru strącił część liści ze stojącego za oknem dębu, które uderzyły w szybę, sprawiając, że podniósł głowę. Gdy liście opadły, w czarnej tafli dostrzegł dwa światła reflektorów, a po chwili znajomy kształt samochodu wyłonił się zza niewielkiego wzniesienia, gdzie rozwidlała się prowadząca do wioski i jego domu droga. Podniósł się. 

Urodził się w małym, wiejskim domku z kilkoma akrami łąk i lasów, oddalonym milę od mugolskiej wioski o tej samej nazwie. Kulejąc, pojawiał się tam raz czy dwa razy na tydzień tylko po to, by nie zostać zgrzybiałym pustelnikiem oraz by nabyć potrzebne produkty spożywcze, w tej właśnie kolejności. 

W ciągu trzech miesięcy, jedynymi mugolami, którzy tu dotarli, byli zbłąkani turyści; czarodzieje - wyłącznie Hermiona i bliźniacy mogli przejrzeć przez Fideliusa - aportowali się, nie używając drogi. 

Wyrzucając sobie, jak bardzo jest żałosny, pragnąc, by ktoś w końcu oderwał go od zajęć, wstał i podszedł do frontowych drzwi. Kiedy je otwierał utkana na framudze pajęczyna rozciągnęła się i pękła, przypominając mu, że dawno już ich nie używał.

Na zewnątrz było wietrznie, mroźno i ciemno. Stanął na ganku i wciągnął głęboko mroźne powietrze, czekając, aż jego wzrok przyzwyczai się do panujących na zewnątrz ciemności. 

Przed bramą ukazał się szeroki w barach, krzepki mężczyzna, który był mieszkającym w pobliskiej wiosce farmerem. Gdy zobaczył Harry’ego, podniósł dłoń na powitanie, a ten zszedł z ganku na wilgotną, przemarzniętą trawę. W oddali dostrzegał ciężarówkę, którą przyjechał jego gość. 

— Witam, przepraszam, że tak późno. 

— Nie ma sprawy — skłamał automatycznie. 

Mężczyzna obrzucił wzrokiem jego dom. 

— Nieźle wygląda, dobra robota.

— Dziękuję. — Musiał zachowywać pozory, by mugole z okolicy nie zorientowali się, jak dokładnie odbudowywał posiadłość swoich rodziców.

— O, właśnie, mam coś dla pana.

— Co?

Rolnik wzruszył ramionami.

— Jakiegoś faceta. Znalazłem go na drodze, około pół mili od zakrętu do pana. — Kiwnął w kierunku wioski. — Niemal go przejechałem, zanim go dostrzegłem przez ten deszcz. 

— Jakiego faceta? — dopytywał się Harry, idąc za mężczyzną na tyły jego pickupa.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Zatrzymałem się i podszedłem sprawdzić, co z nim, czy czasem nie martwy, a gdyby jednak był żywy, to aby powiedzieć mu, że ma zejść z drogi. Popatrzył na mnie i powiedział: _Harry Potter._ — Harry zamarł. — To pan, prawda?

Pokiwał głową, po czym wsunął rękę do kieszeni i dotknął trzonka swojej różdżki, podczas gdy rolnik podniósł plandekę i odkrył długi, zwinięty w kłębek czarny płaszcz, leżący blisko tylnej klapy.

— Obudź się! — krzyknął mężczyzna i dodał ciszej już do Harry’ego: — Jest pijany bądź chory, ciężko było stwierdzić.

Ubrania poruszyły się, skręciły i obróciły, ukazując białą, brudną twarz i czarne, zlepione w strąki, mokre włosy.

Harry zacisnął pięść na różdżce, a zdziwienie i wściekłość ścisnęły mu żołądek.

Snape. 

Farmer chwycił jego ramię, pomógł wyjść i stanąć, a Snape pozwolił sobie pomóc. Stał zgarbiony i drżący, wpatrując się w Harry’ego nieczytelnym wzrokiem.

— No cóż — powiedział rolnik energicznie. — To by było na tyle. Będę uciekał. — Stał jeszcze chwilę, jakby czekając na podziękowanie, po czym wzruszył ramionami, wspiął się na siedzenie samochodu i odjechał hałaśliwie drogą prowadzącą do szosy.

Harry obrzucił wzrokiem sylwetkę Snape'a. Żaden z nich się nie poruszył, póki gdzieś daleko nie błysnęło i zagrzmiało. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił szybkie zaklęcie. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że mężczyzna wzdrygnął się nieco na ten gest. 

— _Revelaropericulum_. — Przypomniał sobie, że to właśnie Snape nauczył go czaru ujawniającego ukryte przedmioty czy klątwy. Nie poprawiło mu to humoru. Czar oplótł postać niebieskim światłem, ujawniając informacje, po czym rozpłynął się, pozostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady.  — Gdzie jest twoja różdżka? — spytał zaskoczony.

— Przepadła. — Słowo ulatujące z ust Snape’a obok pary było ledwo słyszalne.

— Do środka — powiedział Harry i skinął głową w stronę swojego domu.

Snape powolnym krokiem wszedł przez uchylone drzwi. Kiedy Harry zamknął je za nimi, błyskawica znów rozdarła niebo, tym razem bliżej, a zimne krople poczęły uderzać w ziemię. Snape czekał, cały czas odwrócony plecami do Harry’ego. W świetle lamp wiszących w korytarzu było widać, że jego ubranie nie dość, że jest zniszczone i brudne to jeszcze mokre. Gdy Harry wyminął go, ruszając do kuchni na tyłach domu, Snape znów drgnął prawie niezauważalnie. Gotujący się pod skórą gniew począł palić wnętrzności Harry'ego, ale uciszył go, po czym nastawił czajnik z wodą, przygotował cukier i mleko, działając całkowicie automatycznie, jakby właśnie obsługiwał długo wyczekiwanego gościa. W czasach kiedy był aurorem, przesłuchał wielu Śmierciożerców, łatwo do niego wrócił nawyk udawanego spokoju i dezinformacji.

Snape w końcu dowlókł się do kuchni i stanął w progu, mrugając szybko pod wpływem ostrego światła. Harry wskazał ręką stół.

— Usiądź — powiedział.

Snape usiadł wolno, kurczowo trzymając się krawędzi blatu obiema bladymi, poranionymi dłońmi. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się na moment, gdy w końcu ciało spoczęło na twardym drewnie. 

Podczas gdy czajnik grzał się na gazie, Harry uważnie obserwował mężczyznę, czując, jak jego gniew opada. Harry wiedział, że Snape sam z siebie nie zacznie mówić, by ułatwić im obu to zadanie, ale szybko uznał, że dotychczasowe przekonanie, iż mężczyzna jest martwy, było niebezpiecznie bliskie prawdzie.

— Dasz radę jeszcze jakiś czas, żeby odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, czy mam wołać magomedyka ze Świętego Munga? — odezwał się w końcu.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Snape, jego głos łamał się i nikł. — Pospiesz się z pytaniami. 

Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy czajnik zagwizdał. Przygotował herbatę i nalał ją do kubków, nie szczędząc mleka i cukru. Nie wiedział, czy Snape w ogóle ich dodaje, ale pewne było, że potrzebował kalorii. Kiedy odwrócił się w stronę swojego gościa, ten znów siedział zgięty w pół ze wzrokiem utkwionym w stole. Harry usiadł naprzeciwko i przesunął herbatę w jego kierunku.

Snape owinął palce wokół naczynia, ale najwyraźniej nie miał siły bądź ochoty, by podnieść je do ust. Z wyraźnym bólem wziął powolny wdech i powiedział:

— Chciałeś zadać jakieś pytania.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. 

— Odpowiedź na część z nich zdaję się już znać. Najwyraźniej żyjesz, najwyraźniej masz kłopoty i najwyraźniej wiesz, że ci nie ufam. Myślisz, że twoi oprawcy tu przyjdą?

Snape przysunął kubek do siebie, ale nie podniósł go. 

— Nie mogę zagwarantować, że tego nie zrobią.

— Kto?

— Bellatriks Lestrange, Lucjusz Malfoy — Snape mówił, jakby był w sądzie, niechętnie odtwarzając listę swoich prześladowców. — Macnair.

Harry westchnął poirytowany, że tylu Śmierciożercom udało się uciec, mimo najlepszych starań aurorów ocalałych w ostatniej bitwie. Złapali większość popleczników Voldemorta - sytuacji po zwycięstwie nie można było nazwać inaczej niż bałaganem - a ci, co zbiegli, choć prawdopodobnie najsprytniejsi i najpotężniejsi, stanowili tylko mały procent całości. Ale chociaż wciąż wiele było do zrobienia, nie było siły, która dłużej zatrzymałaby go w szeregach Ministerstwa. 

— Jesteś… uzbrojony? — spytał cicho Snape.

Harry uśmiechnął się kwaśno. 

— Tak. Zapytałem, licząc, że ci, którzy cię skrzywdzili, dostarczą mi potrzebnych informacji. — Gdyby na miejscu Snape’a znajdował się ktoś inny, tożsamość jego prześladowców mogłaby być dowodem na to, po której ze stron był w trakcie wojny. Jednak Harry wiedział, że gdy w grę wchodzi jego były nauczyciel, lepiej nie wysuwać pochopnych wniosków.

Snape w końcu podniósł kubek obiema rękami, napój zakołysał się, po czym odstawił go z powrotem na stół.

— Tak — powiedział w końcu. — Mogliby odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań.

Harry spojrzał na niego wściekły i osłupiały, zastanawiając się, jak można mieć taki tupet, jednocześnie nie będąc zdolnym, by sięgnąć po różdżkę. Snape, chociaż był blady, wytrzymał jego wzrok. 

— Dlaczego tu jesteś?

— Bo chcę żyć — wyszeptał.

— A gdybym zdecydował się cię teraz zabić, jak zwykłego zdrajcę, którym przecież jesteś?

Snape nie miał sił nawet zadrwić. 

— Wówczas po prostu po raz kolejny upewniłbym się, że to, czego pragnę, nie ma znaczenia.

Zamknął oczy i puścił kubek, a jego ręce opadły. 

Harry wstał od stołu, emocje w końcu wzięły górę nad wyuczonym spokojem.

— Cholera, nie mogę uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim zjawiłeś się akurat tutaj! Tu, właśnie _tu_. Wiemy do kogo się udałeś tuż przed ostatnim starciem, wiesz? Dumbledore powiedział członkom Zakonu, że poszedłeś do Voldemorta. 

Snape nie poruszył się, a wściekłość Harry’ego rozgorzała w nim na dobre; odwrócił się od martwych, czarnych oczu, wyobrażając sobie, jak to może się skończyć. 

— Sześć miesięcy. Pierdolone sześć miesięcy, w trakcie których ludzie odwalili całą robotę, zabijali, uzdrawiali, nosili żałobę po zmarłych i robili każdą inną cholerną rzeczy, a teraz, właśnie teraz, decydujesz się pojawić w moim cholernym domu, przypominając zbitego, zbłąkanego psa? Co…

Coś spadło na podłogę, zmuszając go do odwrócenia i wyciągnięcia różdżki.

Snape leżał skulony tuż obok przewróconego krzesła, a mokre włosy zakrywały mu twarz. Wyciągał jedną z rąk w stronę Harry’ego, ukazując świeże nacięcia na białej skórze jego śródręcza.

Harry spojrzał na drżący koniec swojej różdżki i przeklął.

_Tęsknisz za mordowaniem?_

Przelewitował nieruchome ciało na górę, trzęsąc się ze złości, że mężczyzna miał czelność wymusić na nim jakąś pomoc. Był irytująco dumny z faktu, że Snape, ze wszystkich ludzi, ufał, że to właśnie on postąpi właściwie i nie zabije go, gdy tylko go zobaczy. W jego głowie znowu rozbrzmiało słowo _bohater_ tak wiele razy wypowiadane przez Snape’a drwiącym głosem. 

Zatrzymał się w małym, nieużywanym dotychczas pokoju gościnnym. (Często przechodziło mu przez myśl, że to właśnie w tym pokoju zginęła jego matka, więc nie lubił tu wchodzić.) Ciało Snape’a zawisło nad łóżkiem.

Przywołał zaklęciem cienką matę, która miała ochronić prześcieradło, kolejnym usunął podarte ubrania i zabłocone buty. Opuścił blade, długie ciało na posłanie i rzucił kilka czarów diagnostycznych.

Mężczyzna był prawie zagłodzony na śmierć, odwodniony, z niebezpiecznie niską temperaturą. Miał dwa złamane palce i dwa pęknięte żebra, oba po prawej stronie wraz z ogromnym otarciem sugerującym, że trafiono go bardzo potężną klątwą lub potrącono małym samochodem. Cała lista kolejnych nacięć i siniaków stanowiła dowód niemagicznych ran. 

Harry rzucił czar rozgrzewający i stanął, gapiąc się na nagiego mężczyznę.

Jeżeli Snape kiedykolwiek miał jakąś zbędną tkankę tłuszczową, teraz znikła, zostawiając za sobą wyłącznie kości i cienką warstwę mięśni pod skórą, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby pozbawiono ją całej krwi. Jego włosy były dłuższe i jeszcze bardziej przetłuszczone niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej - nie powinno go to dziwić, jeśli przez ostatnie miesiące wiódł życie zbiega. Na klatce piersiowej prawie nie miał włosów, za to jedno długie nacięcie, które już zaczęło się goić. Zasinienie kończyło się na biodrze. Prócz licznych cięć i strupów na łydkach i znacznie otartego lewego kolana, nie był ranny poniżej pasa.

Kręcąc głową na swoją nadmierną wstydliwość, zmusił się, by spojrzeć na dotychczas omijane miejsce na ciele Snape’a. Nawet teraz, niepobudzony, poniżej linii czarnych włosów, jego penis był zdumiewająco duży, zaróżowiony i zdrowy. Tylko on wydawał się żywy. Ludzki. Męski.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, zniesmaczony ciepłem łaskoczącym jego podbrzusze i czekał na kolejną informację, która miała powiedzieć mu więcej o magicznej kondycji mężczyzny. 

Gdy już się dowiedział, pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową, chcąc odsunąć od siebie narastającą w nim litość. Starając się odepchnąć od siebie wszelkie myśli, nastawił za pomocą magii połamane kości, zaszył najgorsze rany, usunął klątwy, po czym okrył Snape’a szczelnie Snape’a i zgasił światło.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz! Plan jest taki, by jak najszybciej skończyć tłumaczyć to opowiadanie, zbyt długo czekało na swoją polską wersję :)

Kiedy powrócił na parter, spojrzał na swój gabinet i westchnął. Z całą pewnością dzisiaj już nie posunie swoich badań na przód. Zamiast tego nalał sobie zasłużonej Whisky i sięgnął po stos próśb o dotacje, które już od jakiegoś czasu odkładał na później. Szybko podzielił je na stosy:

 **Towarzystwo Przekwalifikowujące dla Charłaków** : _Nie_

 **Fundusz Sierot Wojennych** : _Tak_

 **Fundusz Aurorski** : _Nie_

**Fundusz Stypendiów Hogwartckich** : _Tak_

 **Towarzystwo Dobroczynne Św. Munga** : _Nie_ (Czego kurwa magomedycy jeszcze nie wiedzą, że nie są w stanie szybko przeciwdziałać powstawaniu trwałych urazów?) Skreślił nie. _Tak_. 

**Fundusz dobroczynny Ministerstwa** : Zajebiście wielkie _NIE_. 

**Fundusz pamięci Albusa Dumbledore’a** (Hermiona lubiła go najbardziej, jako że zbierali fundusze dla tych, którzy, podobnie jak Remus Lupin, mieli problem w odnalezieniu się w społeczeństwie po wojnie.) _Tak_. 

Harry bez problemu przebrnął przez pomniejsze wnioski i prośby od osób prywatnych, które jakimś cudem dowiedziały się, że Harry Potter był bogaty, hojny i nie zadawał pytań. Pióro samopiszące zapisywało jego decyzje, włączywszy w to kwoty, imiona i adresy osób, do których miały trafić pieniądze, po czym zaadresował pergamin tak, by mógł skoro świt wysłać do sową do Gringotta. 

Kiedy skończył, uniósł szklankę tylko po to, by odkryć, że była pusta.  
Gdy niedawno rozmawiał z Hermioną, zapytała go, dlaczego nie może być tak dobry dla siebie samego jak dla wszystkich wokół? 

Zareagował wówczas śmiechem. 

Zaśmiał się znowu i podniósł się, by napełnić szklankę. 

Snape. Żywy Snape. W jego rodzinnym domu. Było to tak ironiczne, że po prostu musiało być prawdą. Jak tak teraz o tym myślał, nie powinien był nigdy uwierzyć w śmierć tego konkretnego mężczyzny przed zobaczeniem jego zwłok na własne oczy. Ale było tyle do zrobienia, tyle rzeczy, o których trzeba było myśleć i je rozważyć po tamtym jasnym letnim dniu, w którym Voldemort zginął, dzięki połączonym staraniom wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a i przerażonego Chłopca Który Przeżył. I przeżył raz jeszcze. 

Podejrzewał, że akurat pod tym względem nieszczególnie różnił się od Snape’a. 

Mógł pozwolić mu umrzeć. Gdyby nic nie zrobił, czyjaś klątwa, prawdopodobnie Bellatriks, która zdecydowanie była w tym dobra, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca wyssałaby do reszty z niego życie. Gdyby nie mężczyzna z wioski… Harry zastanawiał się, kto znalazłby ciało Snape’a na ulicy z rana i co by sobie pomyślał. 

Mógłby pozwolić mu umrzeć i i sam fakt, że w ogóle o tym pomyślał, sprawił, że poczuł się dziwnie dziecinnie. Zupełnie jakby duch Dumbledore’a stał tuż za nim, pilnując, by działali razem, zupełnie jak za dawnym czasów, kiedy swoimi manipulacjami sprawiał, by współpracowali dla dobra sprawy, odkładając całą nienawiść na bok. 

— Ale nie ma już żadnej sprawy — prychnął. — Jestem wolny i jeśli tylko chcę, mogę go nienawidzić. 

Wstał i wspiął się na górę, nasłuchując przez chwilę dźwięków z głębi pokoju, nim pchnął je i spojrzał na nieruchomą kupkę pod stertą koców. Pokój był nieco chłodny i Harry automatycznie rzucił zaklęcie ogrzewające. Następnie lekko się zaśmiał. 

— Twarda sztuka. — Wszedł do pokoju i stanął w słabym świetle księżyca przenikającym przez okno, po czym spojrzał na twarz Snape’a z góry. 

_Nigdy cię nie lubiłem. Nigdy ci nie ufałem. Nawet kiedy Dumbledore mnie o to poprosił, nigdy w ciebie nie wierzyłem._

Snape poruszył się nieco, marszcząc blade czoło. Harry wstrzymał oddech, a mężczyzna drgnął, jakby chciał uciec. Kiedy poruszył się znowu, jego oddech przyspieszył, a Potter pomyślał, że być może jego obecność go obudziła. Pochylił się nad nim, a kiedy Snape na moment się poderwał, Potter odskoczył i zauważył jak ktoś przygląda się im zza okna. 

Obrócił się z walącym sercem i momentalnie wyjął różdżkę. 

Patrzyła na niego jego własna twarz. Jego tętno szybko się uspokoiło, opuścił różdżkę i odetchnął. Snape jęknął przez sen, więc instynktownie rzucił na niego czar bezsennego snu, aby dać im obu chwilę wytchnienia. 

Mężczyzna westchnął i obrócił się na drugi bok, więc schował różdżkę i poprawił okrywające ciało koce. Potrząsnął głową. 

_Nigdy w ciebie nie wierzyłem, draniu. Ale chciałem._

* * *

Zaraz po przebudzeniu zajrzał do Snape’a i uznał, że ten nie ruszył się, po tym jak go zostawił, ale, co najważniejsze, wciąż oddychał. Mimo że wpadające do pomieszczenia światło było słabe, wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna nabrał kolorów. Harry wyszedł, po czym zszedł do kuchni, by zrobić śniadanie. 

W pewnej chwili przez otwarte okno wpadła sowa, dzięki czemu mógł wysłać i odebrać pocztę z kolejnymi prośbami, robiąc sobie jajka i wyjmując masło.  
Kiedy wszystko było już niemal gotowe, wrzucił pieczywo do tostera i wrócił na górę. Wedle jego obliczeń i doświadczenia z Grupy Uderzeniowej Aurorów, do której należał, Snape powinien się wkrótce obudzić, nie czując się dłużej jak trup, ale jakby przebiegło po nim stado smoków. 

Zapukał w uchylone drzwi, po czym wszedł do środka. Snape siedział nieporadnie podparty na poduszkach, łypiąc na niego spojrzeniem zamglonych bólem i złością oczu, co było zdolnością, którą, jak podejrzewał Harry, niewielu posiadało. 

— Jest ósma — powiedział. — Jak się czujesz? I nie, nie pytam, bo mnie to obchodzi, więc daruj sobie drwiny. Muszę wiedzieć, czy nie przeoczyłem czegoś ostatniej nocy. 

Snape zamrugał, patrząc na niego. Zdawał się zbierać myśli. 

— Ty…?

— Ja — odparł szorstko. — Podstawowy trening pierwszej pomocy dla aurorów. I trochę zaawansowanej wiedzy odnośnie zdejmowania klątw. — Powoli podniósł wzrok, by odnaleźć nieczytelne spojrzenie mężczyzny. — W ciągu kilku godzin _Siccarovita_ by cię zabiła. — Nie prosił, by Snape mu dziękował, czego ten zresztą najwyraźniej i tak nie zamierzał zrobić. — Nie jestem magomedykiem i możliwe, że jednak coś przegapiłem. — Wyciągnął różdżkę i zauważył wzdrygnięcie w oczach Snape’a, po czym rzucił kolejny czar diagnostyczny. 

Snape poprawił swoją pozycję, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się, chociaż nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. 

— Czuję się paskudnie — powiedział w końcu. — Ale to nic nadzwyczajnego w obecnej sytuacji

Zaklęcie Harry’ego potwierdziło słowa mężczyzny. 

— Myślisz, że masz siłę wstać?

Powieki Snape’a znowu opadły. 

— Obawiam się, że potrzebowałbym znacznie większej motywacji niż twoje pragnienie utwierdzenia się w przekonaniu, co do twoich zdolności leczniczych. Niestety, jeśli chcesz mnie już wyrzucić, to bez mojej pomocy. 

— Najwyraźniej twój cięty język szybciej wraca do zdrowia niż ciało. — Harry schował różdżkę. — Wolałem cię, gdy byłeś bliski śmierci. 

Otworzył oczy i przez chwilę przyglądał się jego twarzy, jakby miał zamiar wyczytać z niej potrzebne odpowiedzi. Podczas gdy młodszy mężczyzna przeklinał swoją własną niezdolność do poradzenia sobie ze Snape’em, ten powiedział słabo:

— Cóż, nie jesteś w tym pragnieniu odosobniony. 

— Jesteś głodny? 

Snape już zaczął kręcić głową, kiedy zamyślił się i odparł:

— Tak. — Jakby myślał, że przystanie na to proste pytanie może go zranić. Harry zrozumiał, że wszystko, co zrobił dla Snape’a, każde lecznicze zaklęcie, czy filiżanka herbaty a nawet kanapka były niczym policzek dla mężczyzny, który gardził nim niemal tak bardzo jak samym proszeniem o pomoc. 

Kiedy zszedł na dół po śniadanie, myślał, że ucieszy go to bardziej, niż stało się to w rzeczywistości, jednak Snape zasnął, nim wrócił. Stanął w nogach łóżka, pragnąc poczuć złość, ale było to niemożliwe, kiedy widział ból i wyczerpanie na twarzy byłego profesora. Nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się, dlaczego ten widok tak go poruszył, zamiast tego przeklął i odwrócił się na pięcie, by wrócić na dół. 

* * *

Wczesnym popołudniem zaklęcie monitorujące Harry'ego powiedziało mu, że Snape znowu się poruszył. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, w którym ten się znajdował, Snape próbował właśnie podnieść się z pozycji leżącej, a zapytany o to, czy jest głodny, wyrzucił swojego gospodarza za drzwi poirytowaną odpowiedzią. 

Po kilku minutach, gdy Harry wrócił z gazetą pod pachą oraz tacą pełną zupy, chleba i herbaty, Snape przyglądał się swojej złamanej ręce.  Gdy tylko pojawił się w drzwiach, mężczyzna opuścił gwałtownie ręce, a jego zatroskany grymas zamienił się w pogardę. 

— Powinno się dobrze leczyć — rzucił Harry, stawiając tacę na szafce nocnej. — Pomyślałem, że może będziesz chciał dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje na świecie. Rozłożył serwetkę na kolanach Snape’a, zdziwiony, że ten w żaden sposób nie reaguje. Przełożył tacę na kolana mężczyzny i powiedział:

— Jedz, póki gorące. Wrócę za kilka minut. 

Ociągał się nalewając herbatę, by upewnić się, że Snape jest w stanie sam się nakarmić, po czym wrócił na dół, by zjeść jedną kanapkę lub dwie, po czym wyjrzał przez okno na starą studnię, która aż do ubiegłej nocy była najbardziej frustrującą rzeczą w jego życiu. Teraz jednak miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, dobrze wiedział, że studnia nigdzie mu nie ucieknie. 

Przełknął gorący napój, po czym wrócił na górę, nie ciesząc się na to, co zaraz miało nastąpić. 

Snape właśnie próbował odłożyć tacę, by przy okazji nie pogorszyć swoich ran, kiedy Harry wkroczył do pokoju i szybko ją od niego zabrał. Mężczyzna zjadł całą zupę i wypił herbatę, nadgryzł nawet chleb, przez co Harry poczuł się nieco lepiej przed tym, co właśnie nadchodziło. 

— Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Hermioną Granger — zaczął. — Pracuje dla Ministerstwa, jeśli nie wiesz. Zapytałem, jaki jest twój oficjalny status według Ministerstwa. 

— Zrobiłeś… co?

Harry odsunął się od łóżka i uniósł rękę, widząc zaskoczoną minę Snape’a. 

— Zapytałem ją, co z zarzutami, gdyby okazało się, że wróciłeś zza grobu. 

— Wyjawiłeś urzędnikowi, że żyję? 

Harry pokiwał głową. 

— Obiecała to sprawdzić i dać mi znać tak szybko jak to możliwe. Oczywiście nikt się o tym nie dowie. — Wiedział, że dla Snape’a nie miało to teraz żadnego znaczenia. 

— T-ty… — Dotychczas blada twarz Snape’a aż zaróżowiła się ze złości. — Na litość Merlina… nie przyszło ci do głowy, by mnie o to zapytać…?

Spodziewając się tego, Harry wszedł mu w słowo bez chwili wahania:

— Co to do diabła ma znaczyć? Zapytać cię? Na litość boską, sam do mnie przyszedłeś. Z tego co wiem, jedynym powodem, dla którego nie jesteś poszukiwany, jest fakt, że mają cię za martwego. 

Snape zamknął usta, opadając z powrotem na poduszki, jego oczy poruszały się, kiedy próbował to wszystko ogarnąć bliski paniki. 

— Powiedziałem Hermionie to w całkowitym zaufaniu — powtórzył Harry. — Nikomu nie powie. Ja też nie. Przynajmniej póki co. — Podkreślając koniec zdania, zwrócił na siebie uwagę Snape’a. — To ta część, w której zaprzeczasz zdradzeniu zaufania Dumbledore’a — dodał. — W której tłumaczysz, dlaczego zniknąłeś i nigdy nie wróciłeś, by nam pomóc podczas ostatecznej bitwy. 

Ku jego zaskoczeniu powieki Snape’a opadły, gdy przełykał. 

— Jaki ma to sens? — westchnął. Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy, Harry zastanawiał się, czy dostrzegł w nich poddanie się, czy tylko mu się to wydawało. 

— Nie mam żadnego dowodu, który potwierdziłby prawdziwość moich słów i czynów. Równie dobrze mogę być zdrajcą, za jakiego mnie uważasz, i wszystko będzie na to wskazywać. 

— Przyszedłeś do mnie — powiedział Harry. — Powiedziałeś, że chcesz żyć. Będziesz musiał się bronić, a na dobrą sprawę możesz zacząć ze mną, skoro twoje życie zależy teraz ode mnie. — Snape sam do niego przyszedł, to był jego wybór, a Harry dobrze wiedział, jak podstępny potrafił być ten mężczyzna. 

— Dlaczego w ogóle do mnie przyszedłeś?

— Pettigrew. 

— To on cię przysłał, tak?

Snape nie miał sił, by prychnąć, ale zdołał wykrzywić twarz w drwinie.

— Tak, przemówił do mnie zza grobu. Zastanów się tylko. - Przewrócił oczami. - Przyszedłem tu, bo go nie zabiłeś. Chciałeś, miałeś do tego prawo i możliwość. Zasłużył na śmierć, ale powstrzymałeś się. 

— A więc uważasz, że zasługujesz na śmierć? 

— Z całą pewnością ty tak sądzisz. 

Harry przystawił sobie stojące w rogu pokoju krzesło i ustawił je tuż obok łóżka, po czym usiadł na nim i skrzyżował ręce. Miał wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia, by wyczuć, że istniała nikła szansa, by Snape się przed nim otworzył i musiał ją wykorzystać. 

— Spraw, bym zmienił zdanie. 

*

— Pracowałem nad specjalnym eliksirem, który wymyśliłem już kilka lat wcześniej, ale do którego nie mogłem zdobyć odpowiednich ingrediencji i pozwolenia Ministerstwa na eksperymentalny eliksir. — Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, z czego uszkodzona ręka spoczęła na tej zdrowej. Wpatrywał się w nią ponurym wzrokiem, kiedy mówił: — Ministerstwo przystało na moją prośbę dopiero pod naciskiem Albusa, gdy zagrożenie pod postacią Voldemorta nie mogło być już dłużej ignorowane. 

— Mój ostatni rok… — zrozumiał Harry, przypominając sobie długie nieobecności Snape’a i zmęczenie widoczne na jego twarzy, gdy już się pojawiał. W tamtych czasach był przekonany że wiązało się to z naciskami, które Voldemort wywierał na swoich Śmierciożercach. — Jakie było jego zadanie? 

— Oficjalnie miał to być eliksir poprawiający wizje, o który Voldemort co jakiś czas mnie prosił. Długo zapewniałem go, że go udoskonalam. Chciał zajrzeć w umysł Dumbledore’a i bezskutecznie próbował różnych metod, by mu się to udało. Eliksir miał za zadanie wprowadzić go w błąd, przekonać, że widzi plany swoich wrogów, mimo że w rzeczywistości go oślepiał, niemal całkowicie, aż do ostatecznej bitwy. 

— Więc ten eliksir miał być czymś w rodzaju podwójnego agenta. — Wbił w niego wzrok. — Jak ty. 

Snape przez chwilę o tym myślał. 

— Można to tak nazwać. Przed ostateczną bitwą Voldemort mnie wezwał. Wziąłem eliksir, niepewny, czy zadziała tak, jak powinien i opuściłem Hogwart. Tak jak podejrzewałem, już na zawsze. 

— Tego dnia… — przypomniał sobie Harry. — Godzinami siedziałeś z Dumbledoer’em. Potem zniknąłeś. Wszyscy myśleli…

— Mieli tak myśleć — odparł. — Pośród uczniów był szpieg. Voldemort musiał uwierzyć, że byłem jego, by zaufał mi na tyle, aby wypić eliksir w odpowiednim czasie. 

Harry skinął głową, cofając się myślami do bitwy rozgrywającej się poza terenami Hogsmeade. Można by pomyśleć, że takie wydarzenia powinny wyryć się w jego pamięci już na zawsze, ale prawda była taka, że szczegóły zaczęły zacierać się już po kilku miesiącach. 

— Nie było cię tam — powiedział. 

— Byłem. Po prostu podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji między Dumbledore’em, tobą i Voldemortem znajdowałem się poza zasięgiem wzroku. Stałem na wzgórzach, starając się wyglądać jak dobry, lojalny Śmierciożerca, nim znalazłbym szansę, by się wymknąć. Bellatriks złapała mnie, gdy tylko zniszczyliście Voldemorta. Uznała, że zdradziłem naszego pana i szybko wezwała pozostałych. Ledwo udało mi się uciec, kiedy po śmierci Voldemorta zapanował chaos, ale…

— Dlaczego nie wróciłeś do Hogwartu? 

— Z trójką najpotężniejszych Śmierciożerców depczących mi po piętach? 

— Przecież ich zgubiłeś. 

Snape prychnął. 

— Nigdy mi się to nie udało, Potter, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, bym poczuł się bezpieczny. Widzisz we mnie coś ponad zdesperowanego mężczyznę? - Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział. — Kiedy się ukrywałem — kontynuował. — Widywałem nagłówki. Tam, gdzie się pojawiałem, zazwyczaj znajdowały się jakieś gazety, które skutecznie odwiodły mnie od pomysłu, by zdać się na łaskę jakiegoś urzędnika z Ministerstwa Magii. 

Harry nie miał co na to odpowiedzieć, rozumiał Snape’a i jego ostrożność, szczególnie, że po śmierci Dumbledore'a na polu bitwy nie było nikogo, kto wstawiłby się za nieobecnym Mistrzem Eliksirów. A z całą pewnością wielu by go oskarżało. 

— Nie ujawniłeś się, bo bycie martwym było dużo prostsze — podsumował. 

— Dokładnie. Wystarczyłoby, żeby Ministerstwo przetrzymało mnie przez kilka godzin, a Bellatriks i Lucjusz już by mnie dopadli. Nie miałbym przeciwko nim żadnych szans bez swojej różdżki. 

— Jak mnie w ogóle znalazłeś? 

— No cóż, kiedy już gazetom znudziło się oczernianie mojej osoby, zaczęły kontrolować każdy twój ruch. — Dodał niechętnie: — Pamiętaj… że mogą tu przyjść. 

— Moja magia okala ten dom dużo ciaśniej niż prezerwatywa — odpowiedział Harry. — Jeśli nie będę sobie tego życzył, nikt tu nie wejdzie, ani stąd nie wyjdzie, dotyczy to również Bellatriks Lestrange i każdego Malfoya, który kiedykolwiek się urodził. 

— Chwalipięta — prychnął. 

— Paranoik — poprawił Harry. — Nawet gdybym miał w zwyczaju się chwalić, to możesz być pewien, że byłbyś ostatnią osobą, przed którą bym to robił.

Snape pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na poduszki. 

— Nigdy nie miałem wątpliwości, że gdybyś tylko chciał i się przykładał, mógłbyś być równie potężny co Dumbledore czy Riddle. 

— Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to zawsze mnie krytykowałeś. 

— Nie wydaje ci się, że kłaniałem się wystarczająco wielu potężnym czarodziejom? 

W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. _Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie potężnym czarodziejem?_

— Chciałeś, bym cię nienawidził? — zapytał zamiast tego. 

— Niczego od ciebie nie chciałem. Kiedy pojawiłeś się w Hogwarcie, nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, byłem przerażony. Ostatecznie i tak, jak zwykle, nie pozostawiono mi wyboru. 

Harry znowu się uśmiechnął. 

— A teraz, mając go, przyszedłeś do mnie. 

Snape wzruszył ramionami, co było znacznie prostsze, odkąd ból ustąpił. 

— Można wiele o mnie powiedzieć, ale rzadko bywam głupi. 

Było coś rozbrajającego w tym _rzadko_ , przez co Harry’emu trudno było zachować pozory obojętności. Snape spojrzał na swoje dłonie i powiedział: 

— Jedno mogę powiedzieć z całą pewnością. Jestem nagi. 

Harry poczuł, jak jego twarz płonie. 

— Możemy coś z tym zrobić — wymamrotał, podnosząc się i potykając o swoje nagle wielkie i niezdarne stopy. — Kiedy już będziesz gotowy wstać.

— Jeszcze trochę i nie będę miał wyboru — prychnął. 

— Możemy na to jakoś zaradzić — przypomniał mu Harry, ale Snape tylko się skrzywił. 

— Tylko jeśli to będzie absolutnie konieczne, póki co podziękuję. 

Harry podszedł do drzwi, czując na sobie intensywny wzrok Snape’a. Następnie zatrzymał się i odwrócił. 

— Nazwałeś go Voldemortem. 

Snape przewrócił oczami. 

— Nie bądź idiotą. Nie mogłem się rozpraszać, cena była zbyt wielka. Jak to mówił Moody? Stała czujność. — Harry pokiwał głową. — Jest wybór i konieczność — powiedział Snape. 

— Którym byłem ja? — zapytał Harry z ręką na drzwiach. Był dumny z siebie, że zdołał wyjść, zanim padła odpowiedź.


End file.
